Piedra de Elfo
by Beledien
Summary: El sorpresivo ataque de los orcos en Parth Galen y un cambio en los hechos de este evento. Este fanfic participa en el Reto Nº10 Hoy nadie muere en Arda, reto del mes de Junio del foro 'El Poney Pisador'


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares son parte de la inolvidable obra del profesor Tolkien. Esta es una historia AU que participa en _el Reto Nº10 Hoy nadie muere en Arda, reto del mes de Junio del foro 'El Poney Pisador'._ Como siempre la advertencia porque puede contener cierto grado de OoC.

 **Piedra de Elfo.**

Ni siquiera cuando con un silbido la primera flecha atravesó la carne de Boromir, el capitán de Gondor sintió tanta desesperación como el ver que los uruks se llevaban atados de pies y manos a los dos hobbits de la Comarca. Quiso correr detrás de ellos pero las piernas le fallaban y la vista se le nublaba, de pronto escuchó más silbidos y ya no supo más de sí.

Cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada Aragorn estaba a su lado, en su mano estaba una piedra verde engarzada en una joya con forma de águila. Trancos recitaba unas palabras en élfico antiguo que el gondoriano no supo reconocer, intentó hablar pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Un dolor punzante en su costado le decía que el dunadan intentaba sacar las flechas con que los orcos habían logrado vencerle.

Al despertar vio que Legolas llegaba con un manojo de Athelas mientras Aragorn alistaba un cazo con agua, Gimli se mantenía con la mirada vigilante y el hacha todavía en su mano. El aroma de las flores llenó su olfato y volvió a caer en la inconsciencia como si se sumergiera en las sombras.

—Los medianos — Fue lo primero que pudo decir Boromir —. Debemos ir tras ellos.

—No podemos dejarte aquí, estás muy mal —respondió Aragorn.

—Es mi culpa, yo intenté arrebatarle el anillo a Frodo —dijo el capitán con lágrimas en los ojos —, no sé lo que me pasó, ahora lo lamento tanto.

—No hables, estás muy débil —Aragorn trataba de limpiar las heridas —. Frodo ha decidido marchar solo.

—Es una locura, no podrá él sólo, Déjame aquí Trancos, ve tras Frodo, él te necesita.

—Él ha tomado la decisión —respondió tristemente Estel —, no puedo ir con él porque me temo que el anillo me tentaría también, no soy muy diferente de ti Boromir. Pasé una prueba, pero el poder del anillo se hará más fuerte, no sé si podría volver a rechazar el anillo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Legolas que entendía que mientras Frodo se marchaba por el este, los uruks se llevaban a Merry y Pippin hacia la otra dirección.

—Somos tres y hay tres caminos diferentes —dijo Gimli —. Ir con Frodo, rescatar a Merry y Pippin y quedarse a cuidar a Boromir. El elfo puede quedarse con él, yo iré a cazar orcos y Trancos puedes ir con Frodo.

—No es tan sencillo Gimli, uno solo no podría rescatar a los dos hobbits, y debo admitir que yo mismo dejé que Frodo se fuera —explicó Aragorn —, no lo supe en ese momento, pero sospechaba que ese era su plan. En cuanto a Boromir, no es seguro tenerle aquí, los orcos regresarían, lo más indicado es trasladarle a Gondor.

—Pero abandonar a los hobbits, no podría quedarme tranquilo si sé que van a ser ultrajados por esos uruks —dijo Legolas.

—Te entiendo muy bien Hoja Verde —Aragorn le dirigió una mirada de preocupación —, yo tampoco puedo quedarme quieto mientras ellos se alejan.

—Déjame aquí —habló débilmente Boromir —. Si yo no pude ser capaz de defenderles, por lo menos no quiero ser un estorbo.

—Tampoco estaría tranquilo sabiendo que te he dejado aquí para que seas presa fácil de los orcos —le respondió Trancos

—Somos una comunidad —dijo Gimli.

—La comunidad está desecha, yo solo he tomado malas decisiones desde que perdimos a Gandalf y ahora no sé qué camino tomar — Estel estaba apesadumbrado.

Legolas y Gimli guardaron silencio, ellos tampoco sabían que camino elegir.

—Iré por agua para lavar las heridas de Boromir —habló Legolas como si buscara algo para sentirse útil.

—Iré por leña para hervir el agua del elfo —le siguió Gimli que no quería quedarse atrás.

Ambos se fueron y dejaron solos a Boromir a Aragorn.

—Dime algo Trancos —habló en su fiebre el capitán de Gondor —¿Has visto la ciudad y sus paredes blancas?

—He estado ahí, hace tiempo ya.

—Solía subir a la torre y contemplarla desde lo alto cada mañana. Ahora nunca más volveré a ver mi amada ciudad.

—No hables así. Iremos juntos a Gondor.

—Yo te seguiría, sabes que lo haría, porque al fin he entendido que para que la guerra acabe necesitamos hombres como tú Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn. Pero sabes que no podré, y no volveré a ver la ciudad como sería mi último deseo.

—Boromir no.

—No te retrases Aragorn, los medianos te necesitan, lo único que te pido que hagas por mi es que me coloques dentro de uno de los botes y dejes que la corriente me lleve a la ciudad que tanto añoro.

—No sobrevivirías a la caída del salto del Rauros —dijo Aragorn alarmado —. Es una locura.

—No tanta como dejar que se lleven tus amigos por cuidar a un moribundo. Si las cosas que se dicen de los elfos y como construyen sus barcos no deberías temer por mí.

Boromir intentó ponerse de pie pero fue inútil, solamente cayó de bruces y aún en el suelo intentaba arrastrarse con dirección al río.

Aragorn Corrió para levantarle.

—No sea terco, solamente te lastimas.

—Iré al río así no logre subir al bote.

Viendo que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de idea, Aragorn tomó la decisión y cargó al capitán hasta la orilla del río.

Allí se encontró con Legolas que le veía extrañado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Es peligroso para él —Le reclamó el elfo.

—Boromir ha tomado la decisión por nosotros.

—No dejaré que discutas conmigo Legolas Thranduillion— dijo el gondoriano —. Tampoco tú Gimli hijo de Gloin.

Gimli que recién llegaba, dejó caer las ramitas que había recogido y puso cara de indignación.

Aragorn colocó al capitán sobre el bote, Legolas trajo el cuerno roto y Gimli le colocó la capa élfica doblada bajo la cabeza a modo de almohada. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a empujar la barca hacia la corriente.

Aragorn cerró los ojos y luego de pensar un momento tomó la decisión.

—Ten —le alcanzó la piedra elfo que Galadriel le obsequiara —. Llévate esto en calidad de préstamo, porque yo deseo volver a verte Boromir hijo de Denethor.

Boromir tomó la piedra en su puño y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Adiós Aragorn hijo de Arathorn.

—Hasta luego Boromir, capitán de Gondor —diciendo esto empujó la barcaza y la corriente se llevó a Boromir.

El montaraz, el elfo y el enano tomaron solamente lo más imprescindible, las lembas de Galadriel y un poco de agua del río. Luego se fueron a buscar a los orcos que se habían llevado a Merry y Pippin.

Boromir suspiró, veía el azul del cielo y percibía que el bote tomaba velocidad y luego sintió el vacío y una caída que parecía no terminar hasta que un golpe que le hicieron perder el conocimiento por el dolor intenso en su malogrado cuerpo

Cuando despertó vio el rostro de Faramir y Denethor a su lado, sus rostros preocupados, pero a la vez aliviados a ver despertar al capitán de Gondor. Faramir le había encontrado tres días después de que Boromir fuese vencido en Parth Galen.

—Menos mal —dijo Faramir suspirando —. Tenías muchas heridas, fue un milagro que ninguna de ellas tocara tus órganos, pero lo del veneno no lo entiendo, las flechas tenían tanto veneno como para matar a diez hombres.

El capitán Sintió su puño aún cerrado con la piedra elfo de Aragorn todavía fuertemente asida sobre su pecho. Al darse cuenta de ello aflojó la mano, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Qué es esa joya? Fue imposible quitártela de la mano mientras estabas inconsciente —preguntó Faramir.

—Dinos hijo, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Denethor preguntó entre una mezcla de alivio y preocupación — ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí tan mal herido con flechas de orcos y flotando sobre una nave élfica?

—Las horas decisivas de la ciudad se acercan —dijo finalmente Boromir —. Gondor volverá a tener un rey.


End file.
